


I Can't Do Anything Right

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anger, Anne needs a break, Beheaded Cousins, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Kat is surprisingly good at calming people down, Other, Panic Attacks, She's also strong af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Sometimes, you just really need a break
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	I Can't Do Anything Right

Rehearsals are always stressful. Especially for a girl-group who had to tell the stories of their past lives in the form of songs. It would have been easy for them to snap at one another, but they never did. There was occasionally a comment, normally from Anne, about how the rehearsal was going. There was never any real bite to them, more a joking tone. 

It was three weeks until opening night. They'd been cramming rehearsals in any spare time that they had, so the queens were all much more irritable than they usually would be. They were running through the choreography for 'Don't Lose Ur Head' again, but something was off today. Anne kept forgetting little pieces of it, but it stood out painfully. They would all have to stop and start again from the beginning each time and it was starting to wear down on the others. They were all so worn down that they didn't see how upset and stressed Anne would get at every little mistake. They barely heard her quietly whisper "I'm sorry" whenever they had to restart.

That's why, when she mucked up again, the rest of the queens just groaned amongst themselves. They flinched when they heard the screeching of her mic, which had now been dropped to the floor. Anne stood still for a moment before tangling her hands in her hair and pulling it harshly. Katherine was about to approach her, concern flooding her face.

"FUCK!" Anne screamed to the empty chairs, her voice breaking as she collapsed to her knees. Kat froze where she was, eyes wide at the outburst. The rest of the queens exchanged glances but refused to move. The room was silent for a moment until Anne screamed again and punched the stage floor with all of her force. The sound of bones breaking was nauseating, but Anne didn't seem to feel a thing, punching again and again. Something in Kat snapped into action as she rushed to her cousin's side and grabbed her arms. Anne tried to get out of her grip, but Kat was surprisingly strong. 

"No, nope, nope, stop, stop, stop it. Breathe. Breathe, Anne, breathe" She instructed firmly, refusing to let go. Anne inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. Kat held her until she calmed down, giving wary glances to the other queens behind her. Eventually, Anne's breathing evened out, although she was still shaking. Kat slowly loosened her grip, sitting beside her cautiously. 

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, looking between the slightly older girl and the empty theatre. Anne scoffed quietly, chewing her lower lip.

"I can't do anything right" She muttered quietly, refusing to look towards her cousin. 

"Today's just an off day though" Kat replied, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"I'm just... so fucking tired. Literally every second of our time is going into this and I can't- I can't do it. I can't sleep at night because I keep remembering everything that happened back then and it scares me. I can't look at my neck in the mirror without feeling nauseous, I can't look at blood because I remember those few seconds after the sword hit, I can't handle being in crowds because I remember everyone looking at me and cheering for them to fucking k-kill me, I can't do it. I can't..." Anne broke off into shaky sobs. Kat looked alarmed before gently pulling Anne into a hug. The older girl loosely wrapped her arms over her cousin's shoulders as Kat held her close, whispering words of comfort. 

The other queens looked at the duo sadly. They hadn't realised how much pressure the young girl was facing. They felt bad for how much work they had been putting her through, forgetting that she always struggled to sleep anyways because of her trauma. They could almost sense the distress from one another, but they didn't know how to handle the current situation, eventually deciding to let Kat deal with it for now. After all, she was always going to be closest to Anne. They'd step in when Anne calmed down, knowing that they'd have to take her to A&E for her hand.

"You know you're not alone, yeah? We're all here for you, I promise. You don't have to deal with this alone, especially if this is the outcome. I don't wanna see you hurting. You're my big cousin, you mean the world to me. I love you" Kat whispered softly, her head on Anne's shoulder. The older girl's tears subsided a few minutes ago, but she stayed where she was, seeking comfort in her family.

The adrenaline of her outburst had started to wear off, making her feel the numbing pain from her hand. She whimpered softly at the sensation. Kat slowly pulled back from the hug, gently taking Anne's mangled hand and examining it, wincing at the blood. She noticed that Anne did the same, both of them casting quick looks at the other queens, unsure of what to do now. It was Jane who stepped forward, her maternal instincts rising.

"We'll drive you to A&E and get you checked out, love. It sounded like you broke some bones in your hand, but only the doctors can tell us that" She explained softly. Anne just nodded slowly, trying her best not to look at her hand. Kat slowly stood up, offering her hand to help Anne. She took it, carefully hauling herself up with her good hand. She went to drop Kat's hand, but the younger girl kept her gentle grip, giving her cousin a small smile. Anne smiled back, squeezing her hand. Sometimes, all you really needed was people to care for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Me vs being unsure how to refer to Catherine of Aragon, resulting in me calling her Aragon all the time  
> Also, Me vs losing inspiration for this plot half-way through it and bullshitting my way to an acceptable ending... that's also shit


End file.
